Child-Gil
|-|Fate/hollow ataraxia= |-|Prisma Illya= |-|Full Power= Summary Child-Gil is the youthful form Gilgamesh takes upon drinking the Potion of Youth from the Gate of Babylon. Unlike his hedonistic and insufferably arrogant older self, Gilgamesh was exceedingly kind, wise, modest, and tolerant as a young boy. He was lauded as the epitome of the ideal boy king, one who brought Uruk to prosperity through his goodwill and sagacious leadership, baffling Enkidu until Gilgamesh grew older. He retains his memories of his older self and is ashamed as to what he becomes later on in his life. In the story proper, he only appears in full during the events of Fate/hollow ataraxia, in which he drinks the Potion of Youth on a whim, shocking those who know his adult form. He also appears in Prisma Illya as an antagonist and temporary ally and also as a summonable Servant in Fate/Grand Order. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Gate of Babylon. High 6-C with Enuma Elish, 5-B with full power Enuma Elish Name: Archer, Child-Gil/Ko-Gil, King of Heroes Origin: Fate/hollow ataraxia and Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Age: Physically in his pre-teens Gender: Male Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, possesses the prototype forms of every Noble Phantasm and all other things created by human hands and can fire them from portals, Supernatural Luck in collecting and maintaining wealth, Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Forcefield Creation, Can negate projectiles, Chain Manipulation, Invisibility with the Cap of Invisibility, Flight, Stealth, Explosion Manipulation with Vimana, Energy Projection and Homing Attacks with Various Noble Phantasms, limited Light Manipulation with Arrow Protection Amulet, Clairvoyance and Precognition with Sha Naqba Imuru (Allows him to instantly discern great truths, such as the identity of another Servant and their Noble Phantasms, can see the possibilities of parallel worlds, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), can transform into his adult self if necessary, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection and Space-Time Manipulation with Ea (Can fire a vortex of energy and wind that dislocates space-time and rends space), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to other Servants, such as EMIYA, though weaker than his adult self. Is able to temporarily restrain Angelica when she was using his card), higher with Gate of Babylon (Should be comparable to his older self's, which was able to easily kill Heracles and easily shatter Medea's barriers, which are stated to be as strong as Heracles body, like glass. When used by his darkened self, they were capable of easily piercing through Bazett's enhanced defense, which has allowed her to tank all of Illya and Kuro's attacks including the latter's Triple Linked Crane Wing). Large Island level with Enuma Elish (Weaker than his adult self's but not incomparable, and Angelica used it to destroy Shirou's Reality Marble), Planet level with full power Enuma Elish (Destroyed the Mirror World, a Reality Marble as large as Earth and stated that he would use its power to "blow Illya out along with her world") Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to other Servants, such as Saber and his adult self) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Managed to tank numerous attacks from Angelica, who had access to all of the major Noble Phantasms in his treasury), higher with Enkidu (when using it as a defense, it allowed him to defend against Mjolnir which had easily destroyed five of Illya's A-rank magic gates when using Caster's Card Install). Large Island level with Shield of the Gods (Tanked Kuro's Excalibur that was traced and projected as a Broken Phantasm). Stamina: High. managed to keep fighting and even laughed off the moderate injuries dealt to him by Angelica before getting serious and turning the tables on her Range: Extended melee range, at least Hundreds of Meters with Gate of Babylon, Kilometers (Shattered Shirou's Reality Marble) to Planetary with Enuma Elish (Destroyed the Mirror World). Standard Equipment: Everything within the Gate of Babylon. Intelligence: Child-Gil lacks the conceit and arrogance of his older self. As a result, he is far more willing to go all out at the beginning of a fight and uses his weaponry in creative ways that his older self never did. This is particularly showcased in his use of Enkidu, trapping his foes in a ball of chains before attempting to skewer them and stealing weapons from Angelica's Gate of Babylon before throwing them at her. He is also far more willing to use Sha Naqba Imuru, fully utilizing the foresight granted by it to consistently outmaneuver his foes and produce a favorable outcome. However, while he's not blinded by his arrogance like his older counterpart, he is somewhat playful and carefree at times, which could lead to brief lapses in judgment against a seemingly harmless foe. Nevertheless, he'll get serious in an instant should he deem it necessary. In addition, he is aware of his limits, and if an opponent is too powerful for him to defeat, he can shift back into his older incarnation to win. Weaknesses: His stats are overall weaker than his older counterpart and his mana reserves are more limited, forcing him to use his abilities, particularly Ea, more sparingly unless he has backup from a good Master when summoned as a Servant. He still isn't able to activate every single inherent ability of the Noble Phantasms in his treasury due to not knowing all of their names. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure: Gilgamesh's great treasury. It is a storehouse that contains the countless treasures of the world collected by Gilgamesh, and by using the Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, he can open an invisible door to its contents to summon them whenever he pleases. It contains countless Noble Phantasms, including their prototypes, and he generally fires them from the vault as projectiles, though he can also summon them directly into his hand. Due to the sheer number of Noble Phantasms he possesses, it is impossible for one to try and take them head on as they possess various unknown abilities to properly counter virtually any Servant recorded in the Throne of Heroes. Additionally like his older self, Child-Gil can also have them summoned right next to his opponent or from all directions to either attack them in surprise or to overwhelm them. This is why he is summoned into the Archer-class. It has an incredibly efficient cost, needed only to open the gates, to begin with. Child-Gil can return them to the vault whenever he pleases, even mid-flight. The Gate of Babylon contains all the treasures in the world. This is no hyperbole; it contains the basis for all things constructed by humans throughout human history, from the works of the Library of Alexandria, to board games, to airplanes and submarines. The only technology he lacks are things that would be created by humans with entirely new concepts, and the technology of extraterrestrial races. As the original hero, he possesses the Prototypes of all Noble Phantasms, due to all heroes' legends being derived from his in some way. While he does not possess Noble Phantasms that were made before or after his time, such as most Divine Constructs, or Noble Phantasms that are formed from a Heroic Spirit's life and legend like God Hand, he would possess something that could be considered their prototypes, even if it was a paradox. Due to Child-Gil's inferior mana reserves, he must use the Gate of Babylon much more sparingly, and is thus less wasteful, using more weapons individually and in ways, his older self has never shown to actively use them in. In addition, Child-Gil's Gate of Babylon in Fate/Kaleid has also shown several Noble Phantasms that the older Gil's version hasn't shown or has been known to possess. Notable items within the Gate of Babylon include: ArrowProtectionAmulet.jpg|Arrow Protection Amulet APAmulet.png|Protection Effect Amulet_light_grenade.gif|Gilgamesh using it as a light grenade CapOfInvisibility.jpg|Hades' Cap of Invisibility CapOfInvisibility.png|Effect in sash form Hades's_Cap_of_Invisibility_PRISMA_(Anime).gif|Its activation in the anime Ig-Alima.png|Ig-Alima Sul-Sagana.png|Sul-sagana ShieldOfTheGods.jpg|Shield of the Gods True Nine Lives.gif|True Nine Lives * Anti-Spirit Incense: An ash-like powder that attracts walking corpses like those summoned by Angra Mainyu. * Potion of Youth: A Noble Phantasm that returns the user to their youth, contained within a small translucent bottle. It is the herb of immortality, that which Gilgamesh sought and found after the death of his closest friend, Enkidu. While he lost it and came to terms with his own mortality, he still sought and found it again for the sake of having it in his treasury. When he drinks it, it returns him to his child self, altering his personality and appearance. He only uses it to blend into the world and tolerates modern society, such as within the ten-year gap between the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, or when he sees something as a childish game that isn't worthy of his full strength. He can forcibly reverse the effects whenever he pleases to return to his older self. *'Arrow Protection Amulet:' A D-Rank Noble Phantasm designed after solar eclipses that passively increases the wearer's evasion rate. When activated it automatically nullifies projectiles of D Rank and below but can tank stronger hits at a cost, allowing it to block some of the nameless Noble Phantasms stored in his treasury. In a pinch, it can be thrown as a one-shot bomb, detonating with the heat and light of a small sun, but its power is proportional to how much of the amulet is left at the time of activation and the amulet itself takes damage every time it blocks an attack above D Rank, shattering if it takes enough hits. *'Hades' Cap of Invisibility:' The God of the Underworld's most famous item, it is the prototype of all Noble Phantasms that "hide the figure". Wearing it allows Gilgamesh to become completely invisible and undetectable by magical means, allowing him to easily slip past complicated magical defenses and most opponents for as long as he walks quietly. In addition, it can be unraveled into a long piece of cloth that can be used to hide multiple people at once for as long as it remains around them. However, it doesn't mask one's smell, sound, body temperature, or the wearer's tracks, limiting its usefulness against those who are accustomed to following foes in this way. *'Ig-Alima: Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains:' A massive blade also known as the Mountain-Felling Sword, it is a Divine Construct that can easily tear apart entire forests simply from the force of being swung. Due to its massive size, Gilgamesh cannot use it personally but instead launches it as a crushing projectile from the Gate of Babylon that flattens the target under its incredible weight and girth. However, his darkened giant form is big enough to be used as an actual hand-held weapon, allowing him to properly wield its massive blade and use to crush his foes with. *'Shield of the Gods:' An ornate, dome-shaped shield that is speculated to be the prototype for the famous Aegis of Greek Mythology, it is durable to tank Kuro's traced Excalibur without a scratch. *'Sul-sagana:' A long-jagged blade comparable in size to Ig-Alima that is named after a Sumerian deity; it fires a powerful beam upon activation. *'True Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads:' The prototype of Heracles' most famous technique, it takes the form of a massive ballista that fires nine homing dragon-like lasers that destroy the target from long range. VimanaRender.png|Vimana VimanaNuke.gif|One of Vimana's functions Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-soaring King: A flying contraption passed from Babylon and India that appeared within the Ramayana and Mahabharata, and one of the many Noble Phantasms within the Gate of Babylon. It far surpasses any jet from the modern era, fueled by crystals that burn mercury as fuel. Even when Gilgamesh was just fooling around, he easily outpaced Lancelot in a fighter jet elevated to a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner. He uses the Gate of Babylon freely while piloting Vimana. It has a wide array of functions including ancient machine guns, ancient nuclear warheads, stealth capabilities, communication interception technology, laser cannons, and biological weapons, among others. File:KoGilEnkidu1.jpg|Child-Gil using Enkidu File:KoGilEnkidu2.jpg File:KogilEnkidu3.jpg File:KoGilEnkidu4.jpg Enkidu_PRISMA_ILLYA.gif|Child-Gil using Enkidu in the anime Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: Gilgamesh's most trusted Noble Phantasm, even more so than Ea. It is a set of chains named after his closest friend and made to bind even the gods themselves. It is one of the few Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms, growing stronger when used against those with divine blood, such as Heracles, becoming more effective the higher their rank of Divinity. Against a non-divine Servant, it is nothing but a strong chain. Those that are caught in it cannot escape even through the use of a Command Seal, though Heracles, in his last moments, in a desperate show of his own strength, is able to shatter the chain and escape. Gilgamesh can summon Enkidu from anywhere he can reach with the Gate of Babylon. Child-Gil uses it more actively than his adult self, encircling opponents and catching projectiles to throw them right back. Sword of Rupture, Ea: Also known as the "Sword that ripped apart the world", is the ultimate and final Noble Phantasm contained within the Gate of Babylon and Gilgamesh's most powerful weapon. A Divine Construct and the manifestation of the power which stabilized the planet, utilized by Gods to enact creation. The sword is crowned with the name of the God Ea who is believed to be the deification of the same power which stabilized the planet by moving, crushing and turning its surface. While classified as a "sword" its more accurately described as a staff, due to bearing a cylindrical "blade" with a dull tip and independently rotating segments with three lithograph that each represents heaven, earth, and the underworld while together representing the universe. Unlike the countless other Noble Phantasm within his treasury, which were passed onto countless wielders after his death and took on many forms, it is a sword only he possesses and is permitted to wield, as one who inherited the essence of the gods. Due to Child-Gil's limited reserves of mana, he cannot use it as much as his older counterpart, unless his Master is particularly competent. *'Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth:' Ea's function as a Noble Phantasm, a space cutting attack that shows the "Truth", that was originally used as a powerful Nation-Building Authority that separated Heaven and Earth. It's Ea's maximum output as an EX-ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm, as such it's well-suited for the destruction of Reality Marbles, in a manner that Gilgamesh describes as revealing the reality behind a dream. By rotating the separate sections of Ea at a rapidly increasing speed, it releases a vortex of energy while twisting, compressing and intertwining air until the pressure exceeds the laws of physics, creating a space-time dislocation. Once fired, the energy vortex and space-time dislocation deal catastrophic damage that can't be reduced without an attack of equal might or Anti-Purge defense. In addition, the attack cuts space itself, allowing it to rend the world to show the "Truth" or in other words the basis for hell, the planet's primordial form where no life can exist. While powerful on its own, Enuma Elish can be boosted by support from the Noble Phantasms in the Gate of Babylon, further increasing the damage it deals. Sha Naqba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star: Gilgamesh's mentality sublimated as a Noble Phantasm. The mentality that's said to have spread across the world like the brilliance of the stars, and seen through all of creation. It is continuously active and does not need its true name revealed to use it. It grants him high-level Clairvoyance, allowing him to discern great truths with a glance, identifying Servants and their Noble Phantasm with ease as well as always see the optimal move to make. In addition, if he so chooses he is even able to look at the possibilities of various parallel worlds. The power of this Noble Phantasm is so potent that it's said that he discerned a piece of the truth regarding the demise of human history. Unlike his older self, Child-Gil uses this ability freely, allowing him to make much better strategic decisions (such as his decision to retreat from the Ainsworth stronghold once Angelica began installing five Class Cards in addition to his own) and this ability is designated as one of his main Noble Phantasms as a result. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent even without the magical energy supplied by his Master. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, and the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Child-Gil's rank of A allows him to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of a high-cost Noble Phantasm. Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Different from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Child-Gil's rank of E only reduces the damage dealt by magical attacks, though he can further enhance it with various artifacts from the Gate of Babylon. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. In Gilgamesh's case, it is no longer popularity but rather a kind of curse in itself due to his A+ Rank proficiency, causing normal humans to prostrate themselves at his feet in his mere presence. It can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. Collector: A "talent" in collecting high-quality goods, a sort of supernatural luck that draws rare items into Gilgamesh's hands. Gilgamesh is one who has collected all the Earth's treasures, grasping the very essence of human ingenuity itself. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Gilgamesh would normally have an A+ Rank in this skill due to being two-thirds divine, but his effective rank has dropped to B due to his distaste for the gods after they killed his friend Enkidu. Golden Rule: Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Among these figures, Gilgamesh stands alone at the zenith of opulence, for he has at his disposal enough riches to purchase whatever he may need in any era of summoning, as evidenced by his A-Rank in this skill. Rosy-Cheeked Adonis: The disposition of a charming pretty boy that affects those of all genders. It can be resisted through willpower or negated entirely by Magic Resistance. Note: Due to his relative lack of screen time in Fate/hollow ataraxia, Child-Gil's feats from Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya were included as they were consistent with the original version of the character. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Users Category:Chain Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Demigods Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kids Category:Kings Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5